


Kodachrome

by theladyscribe



Series: Metropolis [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Beaches, Coda, Cyborgs, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: They're fishing, ostensibly, lines cast in the water, though they haven't bothered to dump any chum. Carl isn't sure they have something to put fish in, even if they catch anything. Not that he cares; he's perfectly happy soaking up the sun while Phil putters around the boat, checking the lines and trying fruitlessly to brush sand off his sunscreened shoulders.





	Kodachrome

**Author's Note:**

> This will make the most sense if you have already read Metropolis, but it probably can stand alone. This takes place a little over a year later, but all you really need to know is that Phil is a cyborg.
> 
> Written for the photo prompt for the September 2016 Pens Monthly.

Florida is blistering hot in the best way, salt and sweat and sand sticking to Carl's skin as he lies on the deck of Phil's boat. They're fishing, ostensibly, lines cast in the water, though they haven't bothered to dump any chum. Carl isn't sure they have something to put fish in, even if they catch anything. Not that he cares; he's perfectly happy soaking up the sun while Phil putters around the boat, checking the lines and trying fruitlessly to brush sand off his sunscreened shoulders.

(There's a reason they both have sand stuck to their skin. Carl convinced Phil to go for a run on the beach this morning, and when they rounded the edge of the state park, Phil tackled Carl to the ground and kissed him thoroughly. Carl retaliated to this affront by flipping them over and blowing Phil right there on the beach. Phil has no one to blame but himself if he's still digging sand out of his ass in a month.)

Phil must give up on the sand, because Carl becomes aware of a shadow standing over him. He cracks one eye open and says, "You're blocking my sunlight."

Phil laughs but sits down beside him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think _you're_ the 'borg, trying to get all the sun you can."

"Hmm," Carl says. "Is that why you come here in the summer? Stock up on solar power so you can get through the winter?"

Phil laughs again. "No. It doesn't really work like that, anyway."

"How _does_ it work then?" Carl has learned over the past year that if he asks questions, Phil will answer them. He knows far more about cyborgs now than he did when he first arrived in Pittsburgh.

"You've seen," Phil says, sounding amused.

"Yes, but I like when you explain it."

"Fine." Carl can practically hear Phil roll his eyes, but he still puts on his cyborg-lecture voice. "I do use solar panels, but they're attached to my house. They convert the sunlight into energy, which gets fed into power cell storage. The power cell charges my batteries, which I have to switch out about once a week, sometimes more during hockey season." He pauses, brushing a hand across Carl's forehead. "Is that good enough for you?"

Carl considers the question. "It'll do for now," he decides.

"Oh good, I'm glad," Phil retorts.

Carl snakes a hand up to poke Phil in the side. "You should be," he says, grinning. He stretches and sits up. "Any bites on our lines?"

Phil shakes his head. "Looks like a whole lot of nothing."

"Told you we should've brought some chum," Carl says with a nudge of his elbow.

"You did not, you liar."

"I _thought_ it, though." Carl pokes Phil again.

"Stop that!" Phil laughs, grabbing at Carl's hands. Carl keeps at it until Phil has hold of his wrists and pulls him close. "Behave yourself."

"Make me." Carl waggles his eyebrows outrageously, and Phil responds by kissing him. It devolves from there, and soon Carl is splayed back on the deck again, letting Phil kiss him wherever he wants.

They keep at it until Carl's stomach growls audibly. Phil pulls back from where he was giving special attention to Carl's obliques. "You trying to tell me something?"

"I can wait," Carl assures him, but the lie is given away by another gurgle from his traitorous stomach.

"Or we can go back to shore, get food, and continue this in an air conditioned bedroom." Phil traces a finger along Carl's hipbone. "With lube and stuff."

Carl thinks about protesting, but… "Okay," he says. "Let's head for shore."


End file.
